


Insomnia Amoung Friends

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A coda for Forever In A Day - Daniel can't sleep...





	Insomnia Amoung Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: SPOILERS: For the Stargate: SG-1 episode Forever In A Day  


* * *

Lorne answered his cell phone on the second ring.

 

"Hey, Doc - "

 

"I probably woke you up - "

 

"No - we just got in. I'm leaving the SGC. Are you all right?"

 

"Yeah. No. I - I couldn’t sleep."

 

"Okay. Wanna talk?"

 

"I shouldn't have bothered you."

 

"It's not a bother. I'm driving home, it'll keep me awake." 

 

"So, how was it?"

 

"How was what?"

 

"Your mission, you said you just got in."

 

"P2X-662. It was boring. Two weeks worth of boring and a dead end looking for trinium."

 

"Sorry to hear that."

 

"What about you? I heard you quit."

 

"Yeah, I did. But then I un-quit."

 

"How's that going for you?"

 

"It's going good."

 

"And everything else?"

 

"Sha're's dead."

 

"Oh my God, Doc - how - "

 

"Amonet was…the ribbon, the-the hand device, Amonet - "

 

"Are you - I mean, the Go'a'uld can…"

 

"She's dead. I - we - buried her."

 

"Is that why you quit?"

 

"Yeah. But that's why I came back too."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because that part of my life is over now, but there is more to do."

 

"So because you aren't done yet?"

 

"Right, exactly."

 

"Are you okay with that, Doc?"

 

"When Sha're, when Amonet was, she was trying to kill me - "

 

"With the ribbon device - "

 

"Sha're spoke to me, I - I was sleeping, and she was there, but it wasn't real, it was, uh - "

 

"A dream."

 

"Hallucination, maybe, I woke up and she was there…"

 

"You got to say goodbye, Doc. A lot of people in our line of work never get that."

 

"I know."

 

"Are you gonna be okay?"

 

"I, um, I think I might be…one day."

 

"But not today."

 

"Not yet. Maybe after I get some sleep."

 

"Doc?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Open your door."

 

Daniel smiled, flipped his cell closed and walked over to his front door, opening it.

 

"Hey, Doc."


End file.
